mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Indigo Zap
with and streaks |skin = Light amberish grey |cutie mark = Yellow lightning bolt (film) (website) |voice = Kelly Sheridan (English) Elsa Poisot (French) Valentina Pallavicino (Italian) Ami Naito (Japanese) Julia Głaszczka (Polish) Gabi Milani (Brazilian Portuguese) Olga Shorokhova (Russian) Jocelyn Robles (Latin America Spanish) Alisa Huryeva (Ukrainian) |headercolor = #F6E9C7 |headerfontcolor = #154366}} Indigo Zap is a female human and one of the Crystal Prep Academy Shadowbolts in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games.__TOC__ Development and design Indigo Zap's hairstyle, goggles, and eye color closely resemble those of Lightning Dust in animation. The prototype of Indigo Zap's toy model also shares Lightning Dust's hair and skin color. On the My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games DVD/Blu-ray audio commentary, Ishi Rudell mentions that Indigo Zap's role in the movie was originally going to be Lightning Dust, with Josh Haber adding that Spitfire was also considered, but felt she "wasn't quite mean enough". Indigo Zap was created due to the writers wanting a new character. Regarding Indigo Zap's whereabouts during the events of My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Dance Magic, Ishi Rudell stated in mid-May 2017 that the character was "on vacation somewhere" and Gillian M. Berrow stated on June 24, 2017, "She's on vacation with her family. They're on a cruise." Depiction in Equestria Girls ''Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Indigo Zap appears in '' Friendship Games as a student of Crystal Prep Academy and a member of its sports team, the Shadowbolts. She first appears on the bus to Canterlot High School, exhibiting much more excitement about winning the Friendship Games than her fellow competitors. She startles Twilight Sparkle with her high enthusiasm, and when the bus arrives, she shoves Twilight aside as she disembarks. During Canterlot High's welcome party for Crystal Prep, Indigo Zap gets in both Sunset Shimmer and Rainbow Dash's faces. Indigo Zap participates in the Academic Decathlon of the Friendship Games, being paired with Sugarcoat during the woodshop portion. They construct a two-story birdhouse that wins the event, and she gloats over her victory to Sandalwood and Micro Chips. During the spelling bee event, she is eliminated for misspelling the word "chauffeur." In the Tri-Cross Relay, Indigo Zap is once again paired with Sugarcoat in motocross against Rainbow and Sunset. When the track is attacked by plant monsters from Equestria, Rainbow Dash saves Indigo Zap from being devoured. She recovers and gets back in the race, but Sunset eventually wins. During the final event, Indigo Zap joins Principal Cinch and the other Shadowbolts in pressuring Twilight into releasing the magic accumulated inside her amulet, and she watches as the magic transforms Twilight into the monstrous Midnight Sparkle. As Midnight opens multiple rifts into Equestria, Indigo Zap and her teammates help save their fellow students and the Wondercolts, saving Rarity with Lemon Zest's assistance. Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship In Forgotten Friendship, Indigo Zap briefly appears in Applejack's memories of the Friendship Games. She also appears in Rainbow Dash's memories competing against her during the Tri-Cross Relay. Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship Indigo has a brief cameo at Equestria Land. Other depictions Software Indigo Zap appears in the Equestria Girls mobile app. Hasbro.com Friendship Games description Indigo Zap is ultra-competitive, a lot like Rainbow Dash, but unfortunately she seems to think teamwork and peer pressure go hand-in-hand. Merchandise At least two Equestria Girls dolls of Indigo Zap were released as part of the toyline's Friendship Games lineup: a "Sporty Style" variant and a "School Spirit" variant. The Sporty Style doll is accessorized with wings, and it comes with a motocross helmet. Indigo Zap's description on the back of her School Spirit doll's packaging reads, "Nothing but the best!" Personality Indigo Zap has a similar personality to Rainbow Dash, in that she is extremely competitive and has an unbridled passion for winning, even by Crystal Prep Academy's standards. However, much like her schoolmates, she lacks sportsmanship and has a tendency to push others around, whether by accident or to gloat over her victories. When she believes Canterlot High School is cheating by using magic, she is willing to use peer pressure on Twilight Sparkle in order to help their team level the playing field. She later reveals a compassionate side to herself by rushing in to save her rivals when her team's actions put both schools in danger. Quotes Gallery References es:Indigo Zap ru:Индиго Зэп Category:Crystal Prep Academy students Category:Equestria Girls characters Category:Eyewear wearers Category:Reformed antagonists Category:Supporting characters